


In the Mirror Maze

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Suspance, illusion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	In the Mirror Maze

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi

Correvo il più veloce possibile tra le attrazioni del luna park, cercando di fuggire da quella creatura che continuava ad avanzare verso di me.  
Ovunque andassi, qualsiasi strada prendessi, era lì.  
Mi resi conto troppo tardi di essere entrato nel labirinto degli specchi... ero ormai in trappola!   
Continuavo a correre a vuoto, affannato e con le gambe tremanti.  
Sentivo il suo respiro pesante sul collo.  
Diedi un pugno ad uno degli specchi, rompendolo, e ne presi un pezzo come arma.  
Mi girai per affrontare il mostro.  
Era sparito.  
L'unico riflesso che vidi sul vetro in frantumi... era il mio.


End file.
